1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for identifying a biomolecule. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for identifying a biomolecule using biomolecule detector having a field effect transistor (VET) capable of detecting a biomolecule.
2. Description of the Related Art
Researches about a transistor-based detector have been actively performed among detectors that with an electric signal, detect a biomolecule, e.g., a gene, such as DNA, RNA or Peptide Nucleic Acid (PNA). Since such a transistor-based detector is fabricated using a semiconductor process, the fabrication is easily done with grafting onto an integrated circuit or microelectromechanical system (MEMS) process. Further, in the transistor-based detector, a detecting result can be quickly known through the processing of the electric signals.
The representative one of the transistor-based detectors is an FET-based detector that measures biological reactions using an FET. The FET-based detector can be effectively used in a lap-on-a-chip (LOC; which is a technology of diagnosing diverse diseases at one time in a small chip), a Point of Care (POC) or the like through miniaturization in size.